Story Timeline
There is a story behind each of the catastrophic events the Janitor has to clean up in Viscera Cleanup Detail. These events are detailed through the various notes and data logs found on work sites. With the exception of the Janitor's cleanup jobs always taking place in 2185, they all take place between 2183 and 2184. 2182 ;Unknown date :A survey team from Cry-Sys Technologies brings back a blue crystal sample from the "Border World" discovered by its Anomalous Materials department. 2183 November ;15 :Bob clears the sewer access room in his office to store his trophy collection. 2184 January ;01 :Dr. Lenina Crowne, Embryonics Researcher at the Embryonics Research Facility, reports that the fluid extracted from the alien eggs mutates into different living organisms, creeping over surface and feeding off its surroundings. She also notes it is weak to fire. ;03 :The Administrator of the Embryonics Research Facility, Mr. Thomas, notes that progress is behind schedule and that the investor are considering pulling off the research. He gives Dr. Marx and his team a week to deliver results. ;05 :The research of Dr. Bernad Marx, Neural Conditioning Specialist at the Embryonics Research Facility, bears results. He reports that pre-programmed personalities and caste directives can be imprinted upon the alien fetuses. ;09 :Dr. Helmholtz Watson, Emotional-Conditioning Specialist at the Embryonics Research Facility, succeeds at imprinting sophisticated emotions in the alien infants. His specimen named 'Molly' started showing signs of deep admiration or him, but becomes extremely aggressive when another alien named 'Amy' is harmed. ;10 :Dr. Crowne reports that her alien samples have escaped containment and propagated throughout the facility, forming large biomass. She enlists the maintenance crew to get rid of it as she fears it might release spores throughout the ventilation system. ;12 :Dr. Watson, fails at imprinting upon the alien specimens. He blames Dr. Crowne's "creep" getting all over his laboratory and perturbing his experiments. He tranquilizes 'Molly' which keeps screeching. ;13 :Henry Foster, Maintenance Technician at the Embryonics Research Facility, orders flame units to help scrapping off the alien growths off the walls. He also keeps hearing screaming, which he believes is what occupies the scientist who don't seem to notice the biomass's issue. ;16 :Bob installs the Red Keycard access panel to store his most valuable trophies. ;18 :Bob kills his co-worker Dave to protect his secrets and flees from his office, attempting to escape the space station. ;20 :John Savage, 'Unhinged Security Officer' at the Embryonics Research Facility, is tasked by his employer to kill all the aliens infesting the place and rescue the scientists. February ;01 :Bob, on the run, infiltrates the Experimental Medical Facility during his escape and steals Otis's keycard to enter the cryogenics labs. ;02 :Bob passes through the cryogenics labs using Ottis's keycard, plans to knock out a scientist and steal his clothes to go on unnoticed. ;03 :Bob enters the Experimental Bio-Chemical Facility on his way to the Waste Disposal Sector. ;04 :Bob enters the Waste Disposal Sector and witnesses the creatures infesting it. ;06 :Bob enters the Hydraxylocon Genetics facility to steal food from the greenhouses. ;07 :Bob slips through through the security measures at the OmniCorp factory on his look for a transport to an outer colony. ;10 :Crank Patterson, Security Guard at OmniCorp, complains about the state of the bathroom stalls. :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Mjr. Sarah Breaker is tasked in clearing the Administration Access Hall of any alien presence. ;24 :Dr. Ellis Vance, Theoretical Physicist, comments on the start of his work at the Cry-Sys Technologies Experimental Power Generation Facility ;27 :Dr. E.Phil, Head of Genetics at the Experimental Medical Facility, reports successful results in the DNA tests of alien blood. March ;03 :Mrs. Trinity Verbatim, Lead Contract Manager at Omnicorp, secures a contract with the Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps for their mission to LV-426. ;04 :Grasse Kracher, engineer at OmniCorp's Quality Control, is getting the Falcon to test-proof. Actuation Specialist Servoski Flange notices increased strains on the Titan 800's actuation motors. ;05 : Dr. Lawrence Strickland, Molecular Biologist at Cry-Sys Technologies, notes his discoveries of the morphing molecular properties of the "proto-molecule". ;09 :Mr. Kernel Ifrit, Researcher at OmniCorp, comes up with the project to fuse a human brain with a robot. :Engineer Mrs. Sarah Murphy complains of the corporate ways of working at OmniCorp since she started working there to pay for her husband's surgical implants. :At Cry-Sys's power facility, Theoritical Physicist Dr. Zack Kleiner fears that his colleagues' reckless research may provoke a resonance cascade scenario with the proto-molecule crystals. ;11 :Mr. Parker, OmniCorp's Chief Financial Officer, comments on the good reports of financials. :Workman Roger is nearly killed by the malfunctioning sentry guns. :Nib Johnson, Firmwire Engineer at OmniCorp, witnesses Servoski in sexual intercourse with a modified D-3 Droid. ;12 :Mr. White, OmniCorp's Chief Executive Officer, is not impressed with the preparations for the showcase of the Falcon model. :Mr. Kinney, System Analyst, fears to be used again for the beta testing of the Falcon during the showcase. ;13 :The showcase of the Falcon is held at OmniCorp. ;14 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Comm. Alex Connor is tasked in eliminating the rogue automated units at OmniCorp and shut down the company's AI core. :Dr. Juliette Mao, Lead Reactor Specialist at Cry-Sys's power facility, notes that the proto-molecule crystals are adapting to their reactor's specifications, boosting its power generation efficiency. April ;10 :The Chief Surgeon and Director of the Experimental Medical Facility, Herr Dr. Mord, reports successful results in the creation of his mutant hybrids. ;18 :Dr. Stanley Rosenberg, Theoretical Physicist at Cry-Sys, reports on the progress of the mini-teleport after testing it on the janitor's cat. ;19 :Junior Cryogenecist Dr. A. Lystius complains about the lack of comfort at the cryogenic labs. :Walter Bennet, Janitor at Cry-Sys's power facility is angered by the disappearance of his cat Schroedinger and suspects the scientists to have used her in their experiments. He also notices that the crystal shards he keep sweeping around reform back into crystals. ;20 :Dr. Ray Cist, the Lead Cryogenicist at the cryogenic labs, try a manual bypass of the Tri-Hub-Rerouter, provoking an overload and system failure of the cryogenic module control systems. ;21 :Theoritical Cryogenecist Dr. Jordan Friedman decides to fight for his life out of of the cryogenic labs, using his Dangerous Environment Vest and a prying bar. ;22 :Bob writes a confession the crimes of Aerospace Sanitation Inc. May ;03 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Sgt. Jack Hammer is tasked in eliminating Dr. Mord and all of his mutant creations. ;08 :Dr. Arne Magnusson, Theoretical Physicist at Cry-Sys comments on the creation of his Cry-Sys Quantum Bin. ;16 :Mr. Stout Johnson, Chief Mining Officer on Unicorp's mining site, halts the operations after the discovery of alien ruins. He orders the excavation of the site. ;19 :Dr. Simmons of Cry-Sys's Weapons Research reports on his creation of the Gluon Gun. June ;09 :Dr. Richard Kellar, Biochemist at Cry-Sys's power facility, reports the strange infection his colleague Dr. Mao is suffering, vomiting purple blood and being progressively covered by crystals. He suspects more cases of infection among the research team. ;19 :Dr. Mao dies of her infection. ;20 :Dr. Mao seemingly resurrects and severely injures Dr. Simmons before being shattered. Dr. Gina Cross, Experimentalist, notes that some of her colleagues are considering cutting off their infected limbs. ;29 :Waste Worker Gonorio Aldea believes there are unknown creatures infesting the Waste Disposal Sector. July ;11 :Bob arrives to Unicorp's outer mining colony and goes into hiding after witnessing miners attacking each other. ;13 :Dr. Chris Stalls, Lead Researcher at Cry-Sys's power facility, is the last person not affected by the resonance Cascade which killed or turned more than half of his team. After killing a turned Dr. Kellar, he starts making preparations to reach the surface with the help of Dr. Simmons's Gluon Gun. ;15 :Dr. Abraham Purulence, Assistant Pharmacologist at the Experimental Bio-Chemical Facility, reports progress on his vital studies of the alien virus. August ;3 :Dr. Richard Carpenter, Lead Researcher at the Ice Moon Galileo-5 Research Outpost, reports that the science team unearthed three strange bipedal lifeforms preserved in ince, dated back from 23,000 years ago. He plans to have them thawed and analysed. :Dr. David Childs, Biologist at the outpost, notice more matter when cataloging the samples than when they were thawed. ;4 :Dr. Keith Blair, Lead Biologist at the Ice Moon Research Outpost, reports that the his sample's cells are not dead and that the organism has begun to change. ;8 :Dr. John Palmer, Geologist at the Ice MoonResearch Outpost, finds Dr. Carpenter mysteriously dead in the lab. Dr. Blair is unable to explain how it happened despite being present. ;10 :Kurt Nauls, Medical Technician at the Ice Moon Research Outpost, grows unnerved as more employees are found dead. He requests for blood screening of all remaining employees for pathogens, suspecting the specimens they thawed out of ice to be responsible. ;12 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Lt. Rodney Steel is tasked in clearing the way of the outflow pumping in the Waste Disposal Sector to access the Labs. :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Cpl. John Razor is tasked in finding the antidote which was worked on at the Experimental Bio-Chemical Facility before the alien swarm went through. ;13 :Wilford Cooper, Technician at the Ice Moon Research Outpost, is the last survivor after the "thing" killed everyone else, or they killed each other. ;14 :Miner Mr. Isaac Barker complains about the lack of personal benefits in excavating the archaeological site at Unicorp's mining site. ;16 :The mine's Storage Supervisor, Mr. Bud Gleemer, changes the code to the storage gate after more incidents with miners. :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Col. MacReady is sent to the Ice Moon Research Outpost to secure the alien samples and rescue any remaining employee still alive. ;17 :Miner Frank Weasel notes that an archaeological team was called to the excavation site. ;18 :Miner Mr. Wilfred Dickons notes the apparition of Pit Monsters around the mine. ;22 :Bob, still hidden at the Unicorp mine, writes down a confession of his own crimes while his madness grows. ;25 :Mrs. Mildred Athalx, Unicorp Archaeologist, gets reports of the dwindling mental state of the miners who found the alien ruins. ;26 :Dr. Frankenwurst, Unicorp's Lead Archeologist, has a security gate installed to limit access of the miners to the archaeological site and prevents thefts of artifacts. ;27 :Ms. Lara Kraft, Unicorp Archaeologist, finishes interpreting the messages found in the alien ruins. :Despite Kraft's warnings, Dr. Frankenwurst does not contain the Artifact and continues his studies. ;28 :Dr. Mercero, the mine's Chief Psychologist, grows concerned by the mental breakdown and psychosis of some of the miners and has them restrained. September ;Unknown :Mrs. Ruth Fielder is appointed Workforce Liaison at Aerospace Sanitation Inc. ;04 :Hydraxylocon's Lead Botanist Dr. Baumgardener reports successful results of his walking plants hybrids. ;11 :A research team of botanists led by Dr. William Johns enters an abandoned storage facility to study the plant life that overgrew there. :Team Lead Dr. Richard Riddick and analyst Dr. Carolyn Fry are sent down weird tunnels to search for the source of a signal. :Technical Advisor Dr. John Ezekiel notes the discovery of Dr. Gloom's death, as well as the disappearance of Dr. Johns and several other scientists. :Dr. Sharon Montgomery, the team's Operational Advisor, notes that one or several creatures are hunting and killing them one after another, and that Dr. Riddick and Dr. Fry are missing as well. ;12 :Lead Engineer Dr. Imam al Walid is the last survivor down in the abandoned storage facility. He dies of poisoning, which initiaties "Hammer Down" protocol and the deployment of bio-agents to kill the deadly fauna. :Dr. Wolffbaum, Hydrawylocon's Lead Geneticist, institutes a new project of injecting animal DNA into plants to rival Botanacula Enterprises' hybrids. ;13 :The greenhouse lab starts the new project, as noted by Lead Botanist Dr. Oakendorf. He also notes the apparition of abnormal growths on some of the plants. ;14 :At Athena, Sanitation Trooper Gideon Tripe is almost killed by a wandering walking plant hybrid. :Dr. Felix, Lead Zoologist at the Greenhouse lab, is asked to make ready animal specimens for Wolfbaum's project. :Gardener Seamus Fergusson is busy clearing out the Botanacula weeds from the greenhouse's plant beds. ;15 :Athena receives a contract from a rich investor for "security plants". ;16 :Administrative Agent Mr. Seymour Bhuttes evaluates Athena's ongoing projects and takes notice of the lab's insecurity. ;17 :Security Officer Samson Slater is tasked by the Dead-Space Corps to report the situation at the Unicorp's excavation site gone dark. ;18 :Arboriculturist Herbert Figg petitions to get reassigned outside Baumgardener's project at the Greenhouse lab. ;20 :Dr. Oakendorf reports project results of the Greenhouse lab. He also orders Gardener Giles Rothery to starts clearing the abnormal growths which have been appearing for a week. ;23 :Dr. Wolffbaum starts experimenting with animal DNA samples provided by Dr. Felix. ;25 :Security Guard Barney Cullham grows concerned by the lack of security measures at Athena. ;28 :Dr. Felix hands over 'Ruffus' to Wolffbaum for her experiments. October ;Unknown date :The marine biologists at the Verne on Neptune discover a new specimen, dubbed 'Specimen X'. ;05 :Carl Dillon, Operation Officer of the Beta-Terra Mining Outpost, reports progress in the Unobtainium extraction rates but grows concerned by the disappearances among the work force. ;12 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Mjr. Jaynah Kerrigan is tasked by Athena's rich investor to contain the outbreak in the lab and secure Dr. Baumgardener's data and research on the "security plants". ;12 :Geologist Blaine Ventura at the Beta-Terra Mining Outpost notes his coworker Jack's disappearance but does not report on it. ;17 :Crane Operator Jim Hopper at the Beta-Terra Mining Outpost disappears after checking out for what he believes is a wild animal stalking him. ;18 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Col. Malarina Vasquez is tasked in containing the mutant outbreak at the Hydraxylocon Genetics facility and upload any data still intact in the central database. ;18 :Class-2 Loader Driver Billy Landham reports the disappearance of Jim Hopper at the Unobtainium mining outpost. ;23 :Logging Mech Driver Shane Hawkins witnesses his coworker Anna being taken by the mysterious creature of the mining outpost. ;24 :Dr. Sam Neil, Quantum Propulsion Physicist on board the Morpheus reports the strange events occurring after the ship initiated phase 2 of its gravity drive. ;25 :Dead-Space 'Alienator' Mjr. Dutch Kruger is tasked in locating survivors of the Beta-Terra Mining Outpost and secure the facility from the alien occupying it. ;27 :Grinder becomes Acting Captain of the Morpheus after his predecessor was murdered. He distrusts Dr. Neil and his growing madness. November ;05 :Joe Soap, Sanitation Technician at Aerospace Sanitation Inc., receives information about Bob from a colleague from Division F. According to him, Bob is hiding out on another planet and preparing to come out of the shadows and strike at the company. ;12 :Dr. Jen Side, Chemical Analyst at Eldricht's Back-Water Chemical Refinery, reports operation obstructions by unknown biological matter. ;14 :Lloyd Lloydson, Drainage Technician, starts thinking that living creatures infests the refinery's underground. ;16 :Plumbing Inspector Geld Grubber is ordered to search the refinery's plumbing for something 'possibly alive'. ;24 :Engineering Technician Gary Davis on board the Morpheus decides to head out of the airlock to fix the ship's port antenna cluster. :Security Officer Ferret Faucet, Security Officer at the refinery's reports their ongoing efforts to stop the creatures from swarming them. ;25 :Gary Davis is sucked out of the Morpheus's malfunctioning airlock, as reported by the Medical Technician, Mrs. Peters. ;29 :Mrs. Ruth Fielder, Workforce Liaison, notes that the janitors are getting unhinged after hearing of Bob's tale. They also let her on their plan to get management's attention on their terrible work conditions. December ;02 :Max Cornwell, Sanitation Technician, notes that Ruth helped them surveys the office layout in preparation of their strike at the Aerospace Sanitation Facility. ;03 :Mr. Anderson, Operation Manager at the Aerospace Sanitation Facility, complains about the sanitation crew getting stubborn about their assignments. He yet refuses to inform the company's bosses of the situation. ;08 :Dr. Pescador, Marine Biologist at Neptune's underwater station the Verne, complains about missing Christmas due to their research on 'Specimen X'. ;06 :Ingrid West, Junior Executive Janitor, details the janitors plan to take over the Aerospace Sanitation Facility. :Adam Jefferson, Office Worker at Aerospace Sanitation Inc., complains about the proximity of the sanitation crew at the facility after encountering an inhibited janitor. :Elizabeth Whitehall, HR Manager at Aerospace Inc., is concerned by several "run-ins" with the sanitation personnel being reported. She thinks of contacting Mrs. Fielder since the latter started "identifying" with the sanitation crew lately. ;07 :The janitors gain control of the Aerospace Sanitation Facility as they start striking. ;08 :Roger Wilco, Hygiene Engineer at the Aerospace Sanitation Facility, notes that some of his striking colleagues are paintings messages on the walls to get management's attention. His co-worker Joe finds a cache of beers. ;09 :Jane Doue, hygiene Engineer at the Aerospace Sanitation Facility, grows worried as she hears noises in the vents and elevator shafts. :Steve Orwell, Sanitation Engineer, rejoices at the strike at Aerospace Sanitation Facility. He also comments on a parody game on janitors found on Jefferson's computer. :Ruth starts to regret her involvement in the strike as management has yet to come. She decides to go downstairs as she fears an attack on the facility. ;10 :Dr. Tim Rekk, another Marine Biologist, reports discovering a huge creature related to Specimen X. ;12 :George Seaman, Marine Maintenance Technician at the Verne, grows concerned by the knocks on the hull of the station. ;16 :Marine Tank Workman Keel Ovaar is unnerved by the creature which keeps banging on the Verne's hull. 2185 Year of all the Aerospace Sanitation Inc. cleaning jobs. Trivia *The month and day on the Janitor's PDA are always the same as on the player's computer's clock. Category:Content